Old Friends, New Acquaintances
by God-Rocks
Summary: <html><head></head>A young girl is found by Batman in the middle of a crime scene. With no memory of who she is except for her name, Reinette, can she adapt to the new world she finds herself in? Some are doubtful of her, and some want to kill her. Others are wary. Despite all this, Reinette finds friendship in the Young Justice Team, but will they stay friends when they find out who she really is?</html>
1. Robberies and Statues

**It's been a long time since I've published anything, but here you go :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for my** **OC**_

* * *

><p><strong>|12:07AM EDT <strong>

**Gotham Arts Museum**

The Gotham Arts Museum was shrouded in darkness. All was still and silent save for the guard that patrolled the museum halls. The beam of his flashlight pierced through the shadows, moving from one work of art to the next.

The guard was on his fourth round when he was knocked unconscious by a figure behind him.

"Pathetic," the figure laughed. "Why was he even hired to guard some of the most valuable artifacts in the world when he can't even defend himself?"

"Quiet," another person stepped out of the shadows. "Stop gloating and get the job done. You know the boss does not like to be kept waiting."

The first man quickly started moving away from the immobile body and towards a spherical object inside a glass case.

"Are you sure you can get the emerald without tripping any of the alarms?" the second robber asked.

"If I wasn't, would I even be here?" the first retorted. He started disabling the lasers surrounding the precious stone, and eventually, he managed to remove the glass case without anything going wrong. The robber then proceeded to lift the emerald off of its pedestal as if he was holding his newborn child.

Even though the emerald was not as valuable as life itself, it did have a value of a couple billion dollars. It was a dark green hue, and it was naturally a perfect sphere. Some would even say that it even seemed to glow as if it was _magic. _

"Stop staring and move on to phase two! Remember: if the Justice League catches on to the Light's plans, we're dead," the second man hissed threateningly.

"Hold this then while I get more."

The two robbers continued stealing more valuable gems until the second was burdened with a multitude of them.

"I think this is enough. If I have to hold one more, I'm going to drop them all!" the one holding the gems complained.

"You're only holding seven!" the first shot back. "Besides, as long as the emerald ain't damaged you're good."

"Fine, but let me put these down for a sec," the second one glared, daring the first to challenge him.

"Whatever."

With that, the two stopped in front of a golden statue. The second robber sat down and put the assortment of gems on his lap while the first one looked around bored. He even started reading the plaque about the statue.

"Huh," the thief said as he finished reading the plaque. "I wonder why the boss didn't want us to steal this instead of the emerald.."

"Why?" the second robber asked curiously.

"Apparently, this statue here is made out of pure gold. It's worth trillions!"

The second robber looked at the statue. "How did someone manage that?"

"No one knows, but it's even more famous 'cuz it's supposedly 'ironic'," the thief looked at the plaque again.

"I can see it," the second robber gazed at the statue. "I mean, it's obviously a princess who's begging for something. If that's not irony, I don't know what is."

Although the robbers did not know it, the statue of the girl was not of a princess, but she was indeed a Lady of high rank begging for something. It was an unsolved puzzle to anyone who had ever seen the statue.

The robbers laughed whole-heartedly as if they had not broken into a museum in the dead of night and were attempting to steal the most valuable emerald in the world.

"Here," the thief who was sitting down handed the one who read the plaque the emerald. "Maybe if we give this to her she'll stop begging." The two men laughed even harder.

"Look! A perfect fi-" the robber had plopped the emerald into the girl's pleading hands when what seemed to be an explosion rocked the museum. The golden statue of the begging girl exploded into a cascade of light that blinded the poor men who were right next to it. The light continued to burn brighter until it suddenly vanished as if it never existed.

* * *

><p><strong>|1:39AM EDT<strong>

**Gotham Arts Museum**

An hour ago, the Gotham Arts Museum was disarmingly silent. Now, it was a flurry of activity. Police lights shone in the night, and so many people kept entering and exiting the museum that its front doors were finally propped open for convenience.

One such person was Commissioner Gordon, a tall, slim man with brown hair. He had a thick mustache and wore black rimmed glasses.

Commissioner Gordon watched the two unconscious thieves being sent to the hospital when a black shape landed next to him. Used to the Dark Knight's entrances, he only jumped before greeting the vigilante.

"Batman," Commissioner Gordon nodded. He only received a stiff nod in return.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"Civillians living around here had called the police station about a bright light coming from the museum. We were uncertain of what we'd find until we found two thieves unconscious with some of the most valuable gems in the world scattered on the floor," the commissioner answered.

"And the light?"

"That's the thing Batman," Commissioner Gordon sighed. "The two thieves were found lying next to where the Statue of the Golden Girl was once located."

"Once?"

"When I had gotten here, I thought the robbers had already moved it into one of their vans, but I don't think that's the case," the man sighed before continuing. "Where the statue once was, there was a girl lying there unconscious. I thought she was a part of the attempted robbery, but then I saw the picture of the statue."

There was a pause as Batman waited for the Commissioner to gather his thoughts.

"The girl we found is an exact human replica of the Statue of the Golden Girl," Commissioner Gordon finally managed to spit out.

"Where is she now?" Batman's tone became a bit more aggressive.

Commissioner Gordon just pointed to an ambulance where the paramedics were just about to wheel a girl inside.

The Dark Knight looked at the commissioner who nodded.

Swiftly, Batman had made his way towards the ambulance where he convinced the paramedics to hand the girl over to him. He quickly took her to the Batcave via Batmobile, and immediately took a Zeta-Tube to Mount Justice.

* * *

><p><strong>|6:05AM EDT<strong>

**Mount Justice**

The Team was not having a good day. In fact, most of them even refused to see it as daytime. They had all been rudely awakened at the unreasonable time of 2 in the morning, and had not fallen asleep since. Even the chipper Miss Martian was not in the mood to be happy.

Currently, the Team was gathered in the medical bay watching the girl Batman had brought in and assigned them to watch over. She had a dark caramel hair color that was lighter at her softly curled tips. Her face was deathly pale, and her breathing was very shallow.

If it wasn't for the fact that the girl would talk in her sleep causing phenomenons to occur, the Team would've all been asleep, including Robin. In fact, Kid Flash would have been asleep despite this if the phenomenons didn't include fires, lights flickering, glass shattering, etc.

"Why are we watching her again?" Kid Flash asked dully.

"Because Bats said so," Robin answered with a similar tone.

"And why did Batman say so?" Wally asked, holding back a groan.

"Because he's Batman, Baywatch," Artemis growled, rubbing her tired eyes. Kid Flash didn't even glance at her revealing how tired he really was.

"And because apparently, she's a statue come to life," Aqualad decided to join in the conversation.

"Oh yeah," KF trailed off.

Just as the young heroes were about to doze off, the girl on the bed started chanting again. Before any of them could react, all of the chairs they were sitting on dissolved into ash causing the young heroes to ungracefully fall to the tiled floor.

"That's it," Superboy grumbled as he stood up.

"Whoah now Supey," Robin stepped in front of the furious Kyrptonian. "Batman told us to watch over her, not destroy her in her sleep."

"I don't care anymore!" Conner yelled. "I just want to go back to my _own bed_ without being scared that it'll _burst into flames!_"

"Robin's right Conner," M'gann said soothingly. "We can't just harm the girl. Besides, she's not an actual villain."

"That we know of," Artemis muttered.

"Besides," Zatanna said tiredly, "if you harm her, these four hours would've been a waste of time."

Everyone mentally winced as they thought of the past couple of hours.

"You know," Superboy said eyeing the girl distastefully, "I'd rather be attacked by monkeys than stay one more minute in this room."

"The girl may not be all that bad when she wakes up," Kaldur suggested.

"Yeah, but I absolutely hate her when she's sleeping," Artemis hissed.

The young heroes remained in silence until one by one, without any more chanting from the girl, they all fell asleep. The Team did not even awaken when the sheets rustled as the girl woke up. Not even Robin or Aqualad noticed her leave the room. They were all enveloped in a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile, the girl woke up to find seven oddly dressed teenagers sleeping on the floor next to her. As she sat up on her bed, she struggled to remember anything. Her mental search had only given her a name.

_Reinette_. **(Ruh-net)**

"Reinette," I whispered.

Glancing at the young people once again, I warily tried to stand up. I didn't know who they were which meant they could have kidnapped me for all I knew. I scoffed. I don't even know who I _am. _

Cautiously, I took another step. They still slept.

Smirking, I triumphantly wobbled over to the door. I nearly fell a couple of times, but I always regained my balance. I frowned. It was as if I hadn't walked for centuries.

Slowly, I roamed the hallways of - was it a cave? One hallway lead me to a dimly lit room.

Without even thinking, I murmured, _"Nrut no eht sthgil."_ Suddenly, the room was brightly illuminated. I even blinked a couple of times as my eyes adjusted to the light.

Looking around, there seemed to be cabinets and drawers everywhere making this a storage room of some kind. I started opening all of the cabinets and found spoons and forks, plates and bowls, and other things. I even opened a large gray box, and a cool burst of air hit my face. I rummaged through it and found oddly named foods such as 'yogurt' and this thing called 'hot pockets.'

The assortment of foods that I found in the kitchen made me realize how hungry I was. It felt like my stomach was trying to eat itself.

Quickly, I searched through the cabinets again and grabbed all the food that looked familiar.

Eggs. Flour. Sugar. Butter. Honey.

I gathered all the ingredients and set them on a counter. Analyzing what I had, I quickly set out to make biscuits. It took me a while to figure out how to use the kitchen, but I'm a fast learner. I think.

Soon, the aroma of freshly baked biscuits invaded the kitchen as I watched the oven from my perch on the counter. When the biscuits were halfway done, a flash of red and yellow zoomed into the kitchen and crashed against the counter. I peered down at the boy, recognizing him as one of the oddly dressed teenagers who were sleeping earlier.

"Hello," I said.

"Wha-?" the boy faltered as he just seemed to notice I was here. I tilted my head to one side as he struggled to stand up.

"Uhh.. Hi?" the boy greeted unsurely. I looked him over and saw that he had red hair, two goggles covering his eyes, and a tight red and yellow outfit. It wasn't exactly what I thought of as 'normal' attire.

After I was done analyzing him, I looked back at the biscuits and saw that they were done. Without a word, I mentally willed the oven door to open and levitate the biscuits to me. After I set the biscuits down, I felt a lot of energy leave me.

Despite the biscuits being hot, I picked one up, smothered honey on it, and devoured the whole thing in four bites.

Looking at the boy who was next to me, I saw that his jaw was practically on the floor.

"What?" I asked curiously.

The next thing i knew, he was on the floor unconscious. Rolling my eyes, I took a bite out of another biscuit.

* * *

><p><strong>It's literally 1 AM in the morning, and I'm not even tired. Anyway, I hope you liked it.<strong>

**If you have any questions/comments/constructive ****criticism, put them in a review so I can improve and continue on with the story :)**


	2. Memories and Training

**A/N Another chapter in a day. And it's not even 1 AM yet! (So what if it's 12:43?) Anyway, I hope you like it :) **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Reinette, and even that's a stretch considering.. Whoops! Spoiler Alert!**

* * *

><p><strong>|8:17AM EDT<strong>

**Mount Justice**

If an ordinary person was sitting in a room full of superheroes, they'd be ecstatic. No. They'd be _over the moon. _But I guess I'm not an ordinary person.

Right now, if I was given the choice between the situation I was currently in and a pack of rabid hyenas, I think I would've chosen the hyenas.

"Soo.." the red and yellow boy, who I now know of as Wally, began, "the only thing you can remember is your name?"

I nodded.

"And from what Batman's concluded, you've been a statue for centuries?"

"Yep."

"And you have magical, abnormal powers?"

Before I could even respond, Zatanna yelled, "Wally!" Apparently, she's also a magician like me. Or am I a witch? Well, I think the better question is 'Who am I period?'

"Sorry babe," the speedster replied. Another boy - I think his name was Robin- shot him a glare as well as Artemis, the archer girl.

After that, the little group fell into another awkward silence. From what they told me, they were a team of teenage heroes who worked undercover for the Justice League. They had also informed me that I used to be a golden statue collecting dust in a museum. Crazy, huh? And the cherry on top? No one knew who I am! Not even me!

Robin (a master at technology) had searched every database in the _world_, and I didn't appear in even one.

"You know," the martian girl, M'gann or Megan, broke the silence, "I could look into your mind and try to fix your memories."

I looked at her sharply. My mind was the only thing that I truly owned. But then again, what was in my mind to own? My name?

Looking at the martian, I slowly nodded. M'gann gave me a comforting smile before putting her fingertips to her forehead. Closing my eyes, I felt the unfamiliar presence enveloping my mind. When I opened them, I was surrounded by darkness.

"Reinette?" I heard M'gann's voice.

"M'gann?" I replied uncertainly. I took a few steps forward, and the martian appeared in my view. "Are we supposed to be seeing anything?"

The martian frowned at my question.

"I think so." M'gann looked around silently. "Well, why don't we start walking somewhere?"

Words could not describe how lost I felt, and I shuddered to think I was walking in my own mind. If this darkness was the only thing in here...

Without any warning, I suddenly doubled over in pain. Golden light replaced the everlasting darkness, but a dark energy appeared with it. I felt like my body was being ripped in half: physically, mentally, spiritually..

"Reinette?!" M'gann touched my shoulder before she screamed out in pain. Our screams echoed in my mind as my body _burned_. My blood felt like it was turning into molten lava, and my heart felt like it was pumping out pure, unfiltered magic.

_'I can't breathe. I can't breathe.'_

My thoughts were poisoned with chaos, and the should-be-comforting light was blinding. There was a pressure that intensified in my lungs that steadily increased with each passing moment.

Just when the pain became too unbearable, darkness slowly embraced my mind.

* * *

><p>"Reinette? Can you hear me? Rainy?" a voice came out of nowhere.<p>

"Rainy?" I mentally winced at how hoarse my voice was. My vision was groggy before everything came back into focus. Above me stood Robin looking quite relieved.

"Yeah," Robin leaned back and smirked. "Reinette just sounded waaay too formal in my opinion." I rolled my eyes playfully before struggling to push myself up.

"What happened?" I asked as he handed me a glass of water. My eyes scanned the room I was in and realized that I was back in the room where I had first woken up.

"Well," Robin plopped down onto a flimsy looking chair, "everything seemed to be asterous when Miss M first entered your mind. Of course, neither of you moved which freaked out KF, I mean Kid Flash, a bit. Then, you started screaming and yelling in another language. Zatanna seemed to understand it, but she's not traught enou-" Robin stopped as I gave him a confused look before continuing with a sheepish smile. "Zatanna's still distraught over what she heard. She hasn't spoken a word since. I'm so not turbed. Uh.. I mean it's a bit disturbing."

I smirked at the blatant butchering of the English language.

"After you started screaming, Miss M passed out, but she looked like she was in a lot of pain. We managed to haul you two here, but neither of you looked like you were going to calm down anytime soon. Aqualad was about to call the League when you and M'gann stilled. Conner thought you two were dead, but M'gann woke up a couple of seconds later. She's in the kitchen with the rest of the Team, but you didn't wake up until now."

I mulled over his words before asking, "So how long exactly was I out?"

"Three hours, not including the ten minutes Miss M was in your mind," Robin didn't even hesitate when he answered, but he said it so matter-of-factly that I didn't even doubt him.

"Do you think I'm able to move around yet or do I have to be stuck in this prison people call a bed?" I asked.

Robin snickered before handing me his hand. I took it and stood up albeit rather wobbly. He let go once we both thought I could stand on my own. We slowly headed towards the kitchen where everyone was probably gathered.

As soon as we walked in, all eyes were on us. The attention was quite unnerving, but I felt proud that I didn't look down.

"Hey look! Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened from her slumber!" Wally zoomed up to me and slung his arm around my shoulders dramatically. "We thought you'd never see the light of day again!" He lifted his hand up to his forehead in mock distress.

"Technically, she hasn't seen the light of day since she was a statue," Robin pointed out which was disturbingly true.

I looked around the room and saw a plate full of cookies lying on the counter. M'gann's eyes met mine and she laughed.

"Go ahead," she giggled.

I don't really know what happened, but one second I was at the doorway, the next I was sitting on the counter eating cookies.

"You can teleport?!" KF's jaw dropped so much that I swore I could see what he ate five minutes ago.

"I don't know really," I shrugged. "I just go with it."

Robin smirked mischievously.

"Well, you know there is a way we can test your abilities," Robin smiled.

* * *

><p>"Robin, when you said you had a way to test my abilities, I didn't think you meant <em>this<em>!" I yelled as I teleported out of the way just as a birdarang passed through the exact same spot I was in the moment before.

"How else are we supposed to do it?" Robin cackled before disappearing into the rafters. I made sure I remembered that he was up there before I started focusing on the others. Artemis was shooting arrows at me, but I always managed to deflect them through telekinesis. I was nonverbally thinking of spells which must've surprised Zatanna, but she was still a threat considering she had magic, too.

I saw a whip made out of water, and I barely teleported to the other side of the room in time.

"Maybe a little warning next time?" I asked frustrated as I deflected another barrage of arrows.

"There are no warnings in a proper fight," he replied. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes since I _was_ being attacked from all angles by the proteges of superheroes. But seriously? A proper fight? When would I ever be in a proper fight?

"Come on Kaldur!" Wally laughed as he ran around me. "Maybe we should go eas-" That was all he said before he ran into a wall made out of pure energy I had conjured.

"What was that Baywatch?" Artemis snickered as she fired arrow after arrow. I was really impressed at the array of arrows that she had, but was she ever going to run out? That bag on her back could not possibly hold that many arrows.

"Shut it Arty," KF snapped before running straight towards me. I hurriedly cast up a shield at the last second which deflected him right into Superboy. Ouch. Well, at least I don't have to worry about any lasers shredding me anymore. Hopefully.

The momentary relief vanished as soon as I felt M'gann poking at me with her mind. I knew she wasn't actually trying to delve into my mind like last time because a repeat experience was not on our To-Do list. Instead, I kept losing my concentration every time I felt her presence. I steeled my mind, and I knew that it was going to be a bit before I felt her mind prodding against my mental barriers.

As the fight drew on, I felt my strength leave me. Slowly at first until I struggled to even block one of Artemis's arrows.

When I thought I was about to pass out, I felt a heavy body slam into mine. Whoops. I guess I forgot to watch for the little birdie.

Robin and KF did a victory dance as Zatanna helped me up.

"How can you cast spells like that without speaking?" Zatanna asked curiously. "I mean, not even Dad or Dr. Fate can do that unless they want to lose most of their energy."

"I- Well, I actually don't know," I sighed helplessly. "I feel like I've been saying that way too often."

Zatanna smiled sadly at me.

"Don't worry Rainy. I promise I'll do whatever I can to get your memories back," Zatanna said. "A-And Robin must've told you about when Miss M was in your mind, right?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to know what you said?" she offered.

"Only if you want to," I smiled reassuringly. Zatanna looked around before leading me to the other side of the room. The Team must've known that she didn't want anybody else hearing this because none of them stopped us.

Zatanna took a deep breath before saying, "You were yelling, and at first I though you were speaking gibberish. Then, I realized you were screaming in the same language I cast spells in."

She paused before continuing.

"You were pleading with your dad, or someone who was a father figure to you because you called him Daddy. You were asking him to not hurt a boy you must've been close to because you obviously cared for him. After that, I just heard you saying 'Not him! Not him! After that, you became quiet. The rest, you know," Zatanna looked at me with tears glazing her eyes.

"Hey," I smiled, "thank you." I gave her a small hug before walking over to the rest of the Team. Maybe soon, I'd be able to call them my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>|10:45PM EDT<strong>

**Classified Location**

_'Do you think Rainy will be okay by herself at the Cave?'_ Zatanna asked through the mental link via Miss M.

_'Of course! I mean, Wally's with her.'_ M'gann thought.

_'Yeah. Exactly.'_ Robin stated as he crawled through an air vent.

_'Oh.'_ M'gann thought in dismay.

_'But I mean, it's not like we're going to be gone a whole week, right? All Bats told us was to get the information and get out, and boom. Mission accomplished.'_ Robin thought.

Echoes of agreement echoed around the teens' heads as they continued on with their mission.

Robin was hacking the main computer system when he heard a thud behind him. He saw a disgruntled Kryptonian on the floor as well as a broken tripwire.

Alarms pierced the silence without warning and red flashed through the hallways they were in.

_'Robin, do you have the files?'_ Aqualad asked impatiently.

_'Almost.. almost.. Done!' _

The Team managed to regroup as they started heading towards the Bioship.

_'Why does something have to go wrong every single mission we go on?'_ Superboy groaned mentally.

No one answered as a troop of guards with guns in their hands blocked the exit. The Team skidded to a stop and turned around only to find the other end of the hallway blocked with more guards.

"I think it's time we call in a little backup," Zatanna stated nervously. Before anyone could comprehend the situation, shots were being fired, and the Team was caught in the crossfire.

* * *

><p><strong>I really need to polish my grammar, but.. If anyone wants to beta this just PM me. Also, review any commentsthoughts/questions/criticism that you have. Young Justice is a bit rusty for me, but this plot bunny is killing me! Anyway review below vvv**


	3. Missions and Dreams

**Okay, I made an error last chapter where Reinette stated that the Team was called the Young Justice Team. Actually, they're just known as the Team despite the fact the show is called _Young Justice._ Thank you to SnowWolf22 for pointing that out. I wrote the last chapter at midnight, so excuse some of the mistakes. I'll be fixing any mistakes pointed out to me, so feel free to correct me in anything I'm wrong in. **

**And thank you to all the other reviews! They've made my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything on here except for Reinette. All rights belong to the creators of _Young Justice_. **

* * *

><p><strong>|10:58PM EDT<strong>

**Mount Justice**

My eyelids grew heavier with each passing moment, but I wanted to stay awake until the Team returned. Wally was already out on the couch, the remote for the TV in his hand and a sliver of drool down his chin. The more I looked at him, the more sleep pulled at my eyes until they finally closed.

_EENK! EENK! EENK!_

"Holy-" I heard Wally mutter as his leg hit the coffee table.

"Wally, what's going on?" I asked nervously. Looking around, there weren't any flashing lights, so it couldn't have been that bad.

"I think it's my watch communicator Robin gave me a while back," Wally said truthfully as he held out the infernal device that was still blaring the alarm. "Robin gave this to me just in case any of us got in trouble."

Wally poked the watch, and the obnoxious sound ceased which was a relief. Sadly, the words coming from the watch quickly replace the relief with despair.

_"Wally! It's Robin! There_'_s armed men, and we're surrounded. All the exits are blocked! Need backup pronto!" _Loud gunshots interrupted the bird making me flinch. Wally's eyes connected with mine.

"We've got to go help them," I stated determinedly.

"No, _I've_ got to go help them," he shook his head. "_You_ have to stay here. If I let you come with me, my head's going to be on a silver platter before you know it."

"But Wally!" I stood up outraged. "You heard Robin! There's armed men who can take down the whole Team. What makes you think you can take all of them on your own? At least if I go with you, we'll all, the Team included, have a better chance of surviving this."

Wally looked at me for a moment before he sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he said as I smiled widely, "but you have to stay covert. Don't be seen unless the situation calls for it. Got it?"

"Then how am I supposed to help you?"

"I need your shields. Without that I'm dead meat," Wally stated. "If you can deflect the bullets, that'd be great, too. You know, I got to keep this baby perfect for the ladies." Wally motioned around his face while I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh, but please tell me you're not going into a fight in Arty's jeans and Zatanna's tank top," Wally said. I looked down and frowned at my outfit. Artemis had lent me some of her jeans while Zatanna had given me a red tank top, but no one shared the same shoe size as me which meant I was barefoot.

I clapped my hands and I disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Once it vanished, their clothes were replaced with black, leather tights and a tight, purple t-shirt. Black combat boots with golden laces covered my once bare feet. My hair was tied in a high bun, and I was wearing a pair of dark black shades.

"This work?" I asked.

"You could've done that the first time around," Wally said.

"Well," I shrugged. "I wasn't really thinking." Wally rolled his eyes before he zoomed out of the room, and he zoomed back in. I blinked a couple of times as it took a few seconds for my brain to realize that Wally had changed from his civilian clothes into his Kid Flash uniform.

"So how're we going to get there?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. The only reply I received was an impish grin.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Robin's not going to kill you for borrowing one of his toys?" I yelled over the wind.<p>

"We're saving his life, so he better not be picky on _how_ we're saving it, am I right?" KF yelled back. I rolled my eyes as Kid Flash sped up the motorcycle that Robin apparently owned. If the little bird does get mad, I am so not taking the blame for this.

We were all the way out in the middle of nowhere when the KF stopped the bike. Looking around, I saw we were in a dark forest, but it wasn't too thick that we had to stop here.

"Why did we stop?" I whispered as Kid Flash hid the bike behind a bush.

"We're only a quarter mile from the warehouse the Team was assigned to scout," KF whispered back. "Walking shouldn't take too long."

"You? Going to walk?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm only doing it because I'm a humble gentleman who will make sure the little lady named Reinette won't get lost," KF replied teasingly.

I rolled my eyes before we started walking towards the warehouse. Just as the it came into view, I stopped Wally.

I waved one of my hands, and a clear bubble formed around Wally which adjusted to take the shape of his body. Making little gun motions with my fingers, Wally nodded, understanding what I did. With closed eyes, I snapped my fingers, and when I opened them, Wally was looking around.

"Right here, Wally," I whispered. He jumped making me smirk.

"Yeah," he smiled sheepishly, "I knew that." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, do you think you can follow me while I'm running with super speed?"

I started to nod before I remembered that he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I just have to finish a spell first," I whispered. An invisible string attached itself to Wally and me, and my body became weightless causing me to float in the air.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said quietly.

Without a word, Wally ran towards the doors, while I forced the guards to fall unconscious. I was a little dizzy from how fast he ran, but that didn't majorly impact my concentration too much.

We snuck in, and five guards whirled around. I managed to fling the guns out of two of the guards' hands, but the other three managed to pull their triggers. Wally dodged one while I formed a shield of pure energy to block the other incoming bullets. KF rushed towards the guards, and knocked three of them out with a well-aimed hit to the head. The other two kept shooting at him, but the shield I had formed around him never wavered. Some of the shots meant for Kid Flash nearly grazed me, but I deflected those in time. I couldn't really risk putting a shield around me because they'll be able to see the shield, so I had to settle for moving the bullets out of the way manually.

Soon Kid Flash had the other two guards unconscious as well.

"So which hallway? Left or right?" I asked barely loud enough for the speedster to hear me.

"Follow the sounds of a fight," Wally said before he dashed towards the left. I strained my ears and heard the fight KF mentioned. We skidded around another corner when we saw at least a dozen armed men shooting at the Team. Miss M was deflecting those bullets, but I could tell she was tiring. From my vantage point up in the air, I saw another dozen men with guns shooting at the Team from the other side. Zatanna had managed to form a shield, but I could tell she was losing focus and the strength to keep it up.

Kid Flash paused before he started attacking the guards from behind. I made sure his shield would still hold up before I shielded the others. Everyone had a look of confusion on them, but the fight continued when Robin threw a couple of birdarangs at the guards.

"Zatanna!" I yelled. "You can stop the shield! Focus on attacking, and I'll defend you guys!" Without a moment of hesitation, Zatanna let go of the shield, and shouted, "Etativel esoht snopaew ni eht ria!" Soon, about six guns were in the air, and another spell by her hurled them towards the guards.

Looking around, I made sure to keep the shields on the Team strong while deflecting the bullets that were heading towards me. I felt my energy leaving quickly, but I had to keep the Team safe.

Within minutes, the Team had taken down all of the guards, and we all made a mad dash towards the exit. I felt M'gann's presence in my mind once again, but it didn't feel like she meant to break my focus. In seconds, I realized why.

_'I'm grateful and all, but Rainy, weren't you supposed to stay at the Cave?" _Artemis asked mentally.

_'It was either that or let Wally go on his own. Plus, I wanted to help.'_ I thought.

_'We still don't know the extent of your powers. You have raw magic within you. What if something went wrong?' _Aqualad stated.

_'But it didn't.'_ A flash of anger and frustration coursed through me, but I quickly suppressed it. With the mental link connecting all of us, my emotions were open to everyone.

Everyone was silent as M'gann lead us to a red aircraft. I later found out that the Team referred to it as the bioship.

The Team and I boarded quickly, and we were soon in the air heading back to Mount Justice.

"So KF, Rainy," Robin started, "how did you guys get here anyway?"

I facepalmed. Wally better have retrieved it before we boarded.

"Uh.. About that.." KF stuttered.

Yeah. We're dead.

* * *

><p>I looked around the room the Team had lent me. It was plain and a little small to be honest. The walls were a creamy beige with matching carpet. The twin sized bed was made out of a light colored wood, and the covers were an off-white. There was a desk made out of the same material the bed was made out of, and a white lamp was placed on the top left corner of the desk.<p>

Artemis and Zatanna had shown me the room after we had gotten back from the mission. Batman, the one who'd found me, had been waiting for us. Surprisingly, he didn't yell at me for going with Wally. Instead, he had told me that he wanted to test my powers a little bit more. Hopefully, it wasn't going to be like Robin's way, but they were hero and protege.

I snapped my fingers, and smoke enveloped me once again. After it disappeared, the clothes I wore to save the Team were replaced with a white shirt and black shorts.

Plopping down onto the bed, I closed my eyes and quickly drifted off to a hopefully dreamless sleep. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

I dreamt of a demon who slaughtered and killed without mercy. It never actually killed anyone by its own hands, but it never cared to stop what it was doing and help the helpless. Its games were sick and twisted, but I was hypnotized. I couldn't move, but I felt inexplicably drawn to the dark figure.

My mind screamed at me to help the dying, but all I did was stand back and watch.

The blood of the innocent people was rising, and I was soon neck deep in a ruby-colored sea. Despite this, I still did not move. I _could_ not move.

And the demon spoke. It's words grated on my nerves like a cheese grater.

_"Their blood is on your hands just as much as they're on mine, little girl."_

Soon, the dark red liquid enveloped me entirely, and I sank to the murky depths.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a pretty wicked dream, but anyway, review your thoughtsquestions/criticisms! They'd be much appreciated!**

**(I'll have a longer chapter up tomorrow ****hopefully. I just need more background and all that jazz)**


	4. Dimensions and Cats

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N: The setting for this is before "Misplaced" during Season 1, and since I'm trying to make this story as canon as possible, Zatanna still has not joined the Team. The only reason why she participated in the mission before was because Zatara was off world. Basically, Zatanna was supposed to watch Reinette with Wally, but she snuck onboard the bioship, and no one noticed until they were at the warehouse. Her dad has not returned, so she is staying at the Cave for a little bit. I hope this helps.**

**Disclaimer: YJ? Nope. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>|5:32AM EDT<br>Mount Justice**

I looked at the hot chocolate swirling in the mug in front of me. Sitting in the kitchen at who knows what time was not what I planned to be doing, but that dream, that _nightmare_, was still sketched vividly in my brain.

I quickly suppressed the urge to vomit and tiredly rubbed my eyes. Was that dream supposed to mean something? Was the demon right?

Sorrow embraced my heart at the thought that I was a murderer. I don't want to be a monster. Maybe.. Maybe losing my memories was a good thing. I'm a clean slate. I can start over.

A drop of salty water slid out of my eye and trailed down my cheek before I quickly wiped it away.

"Rainy? Are you alright?" a sleepy voice came from the doorway.

I smiled weakly at the sight of Zatanna.

"Yeah. I'm fine," my words sounded hollow and fake even to my own ears.

"Hey," Zatanna sat onto the counter opposite mine, "I'm all ears."

I was silent for a moment, debating on whether I wanted to tell her. In seconds, my decision was made.

"I had a nightmare," I murmured. "And I know, it's just a nightmare, but it felt.."

"So real?" the magician smiled. "Tell me about it."

So I told her. I told her about the demon, the monster. I told her about my fears and my worries. I even told her about the blood and the massive amounts of people I allowed to die.

When I was done, Zatanna was silent for a moment. I was a little worried that I had said too much, but she soon smiled.

"Reinette, the Team and I don't know who you were before we met you. You may have been a villain or a hero, but that doesn't matter. What you did before, that doesn't define who you are now," Zatanna said. "What you choose to do with your life now, that's what matters. Yes, you may have done some pretty bad stuff before, but the question is, are you going to be the Reinette who let those people die, or are you going to be the Reinette who risked her life to save a couple of people she just met?"

Her words pierced my soul, and I let a couple more tears fall.

"I.. I want to be good," I replied.

"Good," Zatanna grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>|5:53PM EDT<br>Mount Justice**

"Reinette," Batman started, "from what Aqualad has told me, your powers and abilities exceed what the League thought you were capable of. We want to know the limits of your magic, but to do that, the League needs to see you in a real battle. After much discussion, the League and I have decided that you will join the Team."

My eyes widened before I said, "Thank you." This was it. This was my chance to a new life.

The Dark Knight nodded before continuing.

"M'gann, I want you to go out and buy some groceries and collect some crates at this location," Batman handed M'gann a list. "I have been informed that our kitchen is once again out of stock for the third time this week."

He didn't say who told him, but a sheepish look from the resident speedster said it all.

"And Zatanna," the Dark Knight looked at the girl, "I will be coming back to the Cave later with your father. He wants to talk to you about your mission with the Team."

Batman paused before making his way to the Zeta-Tubes.

"Oh you are so lucky you don't have an overprotective dad," Zatanna said as soon as the Dark Knight was out of earshot. "My dad won't let me join the Team, and he's probably going to kill me once he comes back to Earth because I went on that mission last night."

"At least you have a dad," I pointed out hiding my sadness behind a smile.

"Sorry," Zatanna grimaced. Before anything else was said, Artemis came up to us.

"Hey Rainy, Zee. M'gann asked if you would like to come grocery shopping with her," Artemis said.

Zatanna shook her head and replied, "No thanks. If my dad comes to the Cave and finds out I'm not here.. Well, let's just say I'm not going to risk it. What about you, Artemis?"

"Shopping is not really my thing," Artemis said. "And you, Rainy?"

I thought it over for a second before saying, "Yeah. I think I'll go with her. I know all these facts about the world, but I've never actually experienced them."

Superboy stopped as he was walking past us and said, "I understand. When I was a clone of Cadmus, they fed me a boatload of information like how the Sun is a ball of fire, but I had never seen it in person until Robin, Aqualad, and KF rescued me."

I nodded. That's exactly how I felt. Opening my mouth to reply, I was interrupted by M'gann as she yelled out, "So is anyone coming with?"

"I'm coming!" I nodded at the others before walking over to M'gann and the bioship. Superboy, M'gann, and I boarded the red aircraft, and we were soon flying over the clouds. I looked out one of the windows, and I saw a beautiful blue sea and a bustling city below.

"Whoah," I breathed out.

"That's what I first thought when I first saw Earth," Miss M giggled.

The two of us chatted about her life on Mars and how she came to Earth, and before we knew it, the bioship had landed on a clearing on the outskirts of the city, or Happy Harbor. M'gann camouflaged the red aircraft and changed her skin tone, and we were off to see the city.

"So Connor, do you think you can get the crates while Rainy and I buy the groceries?" M'gann asked the Kryptonian.

"Sure," Superboy grunted as M'gann handed him the address where the crates were located. He headed to the left while M'gann lead me to the right.

Cars zoomed past, and M'gann laughed at how awestruck I was. The city felt so foreign to me but exciting all the same.

"And this is the supermarket where we buy all the food for the Cave," M'gann and I walked into a store and a blast of artificial cold air hit my face. The smell of vegetables and fruits bombarded my nostrils, and I looked around to see aisles and aisles of food.

M'gann had a cart and were wheeling it through the store, and we grabbed anything that looked even slightly delicious. Our cart was especially filled to the brim with energy bars, and we even got snicker doodles as a treat for Wally.

Although, I did notice we were getting weird looks from people as they stared at all the food we were going to buy. After an hour, we had finally gotten enough food, but we had to wait another twenty minutes as the cashier was scanning and bagging the groceries.

"Are you buying for a charity or somethin'," the lady asked incredulously.

"Uh.. We have a large family," M'gann smiled widely. I mentally smirked. More like Wally has a large stomach.

The cashier shrugged, and soon we were carrying the groceries back to the bioship. Because we had gotten a lot, M'gann was barely levitating the bags we were carrying, so it seemed that she was just carrying them. In reality, she wasn't. I did the same because the grocery bags were heavy! Although, I used a spell since magic was more comfortable than telekineses.

We met up with Superboy at the bioship who had finished collecting the crates. When we got back to the Cave, I noticed that someone with an aura of magic was here. I was assuming he was Zatanna's father, Zatara, because they looked so much like the other except he had green eyes and Zatanna had blue. Zatara was wearing a formal suit consisting of a white shirt with a red bow tie, a yellow vest, and a black blazer. He even had a top hat.

"Did you get everything?" asked Batman when he noticed us.

"Yes plus the groceries," M'gann chirped.

I stopped listening and started lifting the crates via magic, but I paused when Zatara came up to me.

"When Batman said you had magic, I didn't know you had this much of it," he told me. "You're extremely powerful, but be careful. Great power comes with great responsibility."*****

I nodded respectfully, and he started helping me with the crates when all of a sudden I felt a great pain pounding through my skull. It was as if something was splitting me in two. The pain reminded me of the time when Miss M went inside my head. But as soon as it came, it disappeared.

"Zatanna!" I heard Zatara say. Gasping for air, I concentrated on not fainting, but I wanted to know what happened.

"Batman," I looked at him, "what's going on?"

The slits in his cowl narrowed as he replied, "The Team has vanished."

* * *

><p><strong>|12:01AM EDT<br>Mount Justice**

It had been four whole hours since the Team disappeared, and during that time, Batman, Zatara, Red Tornado, and I learned that _all_ kids around the world were missing.

Except for me.

Batman had suggested that maybe my time as a statue still counted for how old I am. If that was true, I must've been centuries if not millenniums old.

"Recognized: Captain Marvel 15," the computer announced causing all of us to turn around.

"Hey guys I'm here to-" the hero paused before his face lit up. "You're back! Is everything normal? Where's the Team?"

Zatara angrily replied, "Haven't you heard? Children from all around the world-"

"Zatara wait," Batman interrupted him. "Where have you been?" he asked Captain Marvel.

Soon, we realized that there were two dimensions: one for adults, one for children. With Captain Marvel's help, or Billy Batson, we were able to get in touch with the Team in the other dimension. We quickly formed a plan to reunite the separate dimensions. The available League members and the Team would simultaneously coordinate an attack at Roanoke Island. Hopefully, the two dimensions would naturally come together.

* * *

><p>At Roanoke Island, I hid in the bushes, indirectly helping the Justice League members by conjuring up shields to deflect the sorcerers' spells. All was going well until a spell by Wotan caught me off guard. He had accidentally sent a lightning bolt towards my bush, and I was knocked up into the air. I was about to hit the ground when I managed to levitate myself.<p>

"You must be older than you look, little girl," Wotan sneered.

"And you look way older than what you actually are," I replied while shooting fire from my hands. Wotan quickly set up a force field to block my attack, and his eyes narrowed.

We quickly engaged in battle, me on the offensive and him on the defensive. The trouble was I had to defend the other heroes while trying to attack. It was overwhelming, and I had accidentally let Blackbriar Thorn trap Batman to a tree.

Before I could help him, Wotan sent a barrage of fire bolts towards me. My head was getting distracted, and it took all my concentration to deflect the bolts.

"You know," Wotan laughed, "you remind me of a girl I once knew."

"Yeah?" I gritted my teeth as I sent golden energy bolts at him. "Who?"

"Doesn't matter," he hissed. "She's dead." If it weren't for the fact that he was a villain, I would've offered my condolences, but right now, I was too busy fighting him. Plus, I had a wicked headache going on, and it wasn't exactly helping me focus.

"Rainy!" Captain Marvel yelled. "Watch out!"

I whirled around to see a blue energy reflecting from the gem onto me. As it hit me, pain flashed through my chest. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I gasped.

"What are you doing here, Rainy?" Zatanna asked shocked.

"I don't exactly know," I said.

"Well," a raspy voice stated from below, "what I'd like to know is why you, a child, were in the other dimension." Without even waiting for me to respond, he manipulated the blue energy that sent me here into Robin and Artemis, knocking them out. Then, he sent the energy into me.

Without thinking, I held up my hands, and a wall of golden energy blocked his blue one.

"Look Teekl!" the boy laughed. "The Justice League is actually stepping up its game. They're actually hiring powerful sorcerers who _aren't_ trapped in a helmet."

Anger rushed through me, and I sent the wall of golden energy into his red force field. His bubble around the pentagram seemed to waver, but he threw me a nasty glare at me and his force field remained.

A flash of lightning redirected my focus, and I saw a little boy who I quickly recognized to be Billy Batson, also known as Captain Marvel.

_'Don't yell Billy. I've connected you to a telepathic mind link.'_ I heard Miss M say as Billy started to yell something.

I quickly returned my attention to the magic-wielding boy. It was a good thing I did because at that moment, he threw fireball after fireball at me. I dodged all of them except one which I caught and threw back at him. Sadly, it harmlessly bounced off of the force field.

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and I were trying to break the red bubble when Zatanna thought, _'That's all I needed to know.'_

"No!" cried Aqualad and KF, and my eyes were drawn to her putting on a golden helmet. From the boys' cries, I could tell it was bad. Before my very eyes, Zatanna disappeared into a golden light, and she shot up into the air.

"Klarion! This ends now!" her voice was intertwined with another, more powerful being.

_'Who's that?'_ I thought.

_' . He's a Lord of Order, a sworn enemy to any Lord of Chaos. That boy over there, Klarion, just so happens to be one.'_ Wally informed me.

_'But once you don the helmet, Dr. Fate may never take it off.'_ Aqualad grimaced.

The Fate guy and Klarion started battling, and I could feel the magic overflowing in the atmosphere. To help Zatanna, or Dr. Fate - well, whoever it was - I sent a large wave of energy which smashed into Klarion's force field.

"Don't interfere, girlie," hissed the boy.

"Never," I stated. As soon as that word left my mouth, I was thrown back into a tree. I glared at Klarion only to find that his face was filled with as much surprise as I was feeling. I tried to stand up when a dark purple smoke slithered around me and solidified into burning hot chains.

I let out a whimper as the chains burned into my skin.

"Let her go, you monster!" M'gann yelled at Klarion.

"I didn't do that," Klarion shrugged. "But whatever did, thank you." He smirked before he shot a dozen orbs of energy at Dr. Fate. With that, the battle continued.

I struggled to free myself, but I only burned more flesh in the process. Cursing, I tried using magic on the chains. All that did was cause the chains to burn hotter.

Tears formed in my eyes, and my vision became blurred. Where the chains touched my skin, I could feel it digging deeper and deeper until I swore it had touched my bones.

A struggling sound in front of me made me look up. There was Superboy struggling with an enormous were cat monster. It seemed to belong to Klarion what with its red orbs for eyes, but as soon as the cat and I made eye contact, I felt a strange sensation in my mind. A string was pulling at my memories, but there was a block, stopping me from remembering. My mouth, though, had nothing blocking it.

"Emembare ewhan awe deplaya ian termasas atsecla? Aid veane edefa oyau shiaf ewhan hea dadi otan,"****** I spoke rapidly, and my words blurred together, but the cat seemed to understand.

It's red eyes glowed, and relief flooded my heart when the chains vanished. As I hit the dirt, darkness welcomed me in her arms as a mother embraces a child.

* * *

><p><strong>*Spiderman reference ;)<strong>

****I made this up, so kudos to you if you can decipher it :D**

**If you have any questions, put them in a review, and I'll try to answer them. Also, comments and critiques would also be appreciated, so review review review vvv**


	5. Witch-Boys and Demons

**|3:33AM EDT  
>Unknown Location<strong>

A swirling orange portal shone through the dark hall of the castle. Moments later, a boy carrying a small, orange-brown cat jumped out. An angry expression was etched on the boy's face as he threw his cat on the ground. Reflecting her master's anger, the cat hissed furiously at him.

"What, Teekl?" the boy said. "It wasn't my fault those fools couldn't hold their end of the pentagram. Besides, this was the perfect diversion."

Teekl, the cat, meowed with frustration as her master nearly stepped on her tail.

"Why am I mad at you, then?" the boy asked mockingly. "Because, one, you let that new girl free. Two, you blocked your thoughts which you've never done before. And three.. Well, I'm also mad at you because I can be."

Teekl rolled her eyes at the last one.

"So Teekl.. Why _did_ you push me out of your mind?" Klarion cooly glanced down at his fingernails. "Is there something you don't want me to know?"

Teekl glanced up at her master before sighing. Her eyes glowed red, and she seemed to be speaking telepathically to her master. As the telepathic conversation drew on, the boy's face became absolutely spiteful. His face formed a scowl before he let out a cackle of delight.

"So dear old Nabu _lied_ to us? Oh, this is perfect!" Klarion laughed maniacally. "We cursed him into that helmet for nothing!" His cat purred as if remembering the moment Klarion cursed the Lord of Order into his helmet.

"Don't worry Teekl," Klarion smirked. "We'll deal with Nabu and the girl later. For now, we have a meeting to attend to."

* * *

><p><strong>|10:17AM EDT<br>Mount Justice**

"Don't sit up yet. The burns are still healing," I heard a voice above me say as I groaned. There was a sharp stinging in my arms, my stomach, my thighs, and.. Well, mostly everywhere.

I blinked fast as my vision started to clear. Above me, I saw a green martian staring down at me, but it wasn't M'gann.

"Who are you? And what happened?" my voice was hoarse, and I wanted a cup of water desperately. Seeing this, the martian telepathically lifted a glass filled with water up in the air. He took it in his hands and lifted it up to my mouth, so I could drink.

"I am Martian Manhunter and uncle to M'gann. What happened? I cannot explain everything except that you are burned quite severely," M'gann's uncle replied. "Batman sent me here to speed up the healing process. I have been telepathically sending your body commands on how it should heal. I've never done this before, but it was necessary for your health. Right now, your wounds will feel like first-degree burns."

I paused for a second, looking at the gauze wrapped around a large portion of my body.

"Will they scar?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," Martian Manhunter replied, "but I'm sure you have a spell for that somewhere."

I looked down again before saying, "I think.. I think I'd rather leave the scars. It'll serve as a reminder that I.. that _I chose_ this new life. Whatever happened before, it doesn't matter because this is me now."

It was quiet before Martian Manhunter smiled and said, "You have courage, Reinette. But I fear my peers do not all agree."

I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Some of my friends," the martian said, "do not see you as an ally. They think that the Light orchestrated that scheme in the museum and genetically engineered you to look like the statue. Shockingly, I have even heard some say that you will destroy us all."

"I don't even know who the Light is," I replied, outrage barely hidden in my voice.

Martian Manhunter sighed, "But on a lighter note. I think you have gained the favor of the Team. They've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Can I see them?" delight quickly replaced my anger.

The martian chuckled, "Of course. I'm sure they'll be quick to come."

* * *

><p><strong>|10:19AM EDT<br>Unknown Location**

In another cave, far, far away, a man shrouded in darkness sat on a rock. Strikingly, if seen at the right angle, the rock seemed to be in the shape of a crudely made throne. The man was wearing a simple business suit, but contrary to the gloomy surroundings, it was neat and crisp. His shoes shone brightly as if it was polished mere minutes ago.

Two men with large guns strapped to their backs suddenly hauled in a stricken scientist. His head was bald, and his hair was slowly starting to gray. He wore a white lab coat with jeans and a dark green polo underneath. The most notable feature he had were his emerald green eyes.

"L-let me go!" the old man's voice shook.

The man on the throne motioned with his hand, and the two guards threw the scientist on the ground. His wrist hit the rocky floor with a sickening crunch, and the man yelped in pain.

"Not until you complete what I brought you here for, Professor Russo," the man said coldly. He received no reply as the man continued to rock back and forth, clutching onto his broken wrist.

The man on the throne stood up intimidatingly, and when Professor Russo saw his face, he trembled with fear. The man had a disfigured face so misshapen that it didn't even resemble that of a man's. A large, red bulge cut through his features, passing from the bottom of his left ear and diagonally crossing all the way across his left eye and ended on the top right of his forehead. Because of this, his left eye was completely covered, but the outer edges of his eye socket was just barely visible. His jaw hung limp, and his teeth were raggedly sharp. His skin was taut and bulging, and the only thing normal was his right eye. Well, most of it. Instead of a natural color tinting his iris, it was a blood red color.

The monster of a man walked over to Russo before stomping his foot onto his broken wrist. The professor howled in anguish, and he looked to guards with desperate eyes, as if he was silently pleading for them to stop his torture. Instead, they were laughing.

After a few moments of crushing the remaining bones of his wrist, the demon kicked the poor man in the ribs. Another crack could be heard, and the professor gasped. Without even letting Russo catch his breath, the monster grabbed the professor and hauled him up by the collar.

"Who- who are y-you?" Russo whimpered.

The demon laughed sadistically, "I am Vladimir, a victim of a curse wrought on me. And for that, I need you to quench my thirst for revenge."

"What if I won't obey?" the scientist spoke boldly, but his eyes were alight with terror.

"You will," Vladimir grinned while his jaw hung loosely. He then threw Professor Russo back to the ground.

"I want you to make me an elixir," Vladimir turned his back on the man.

"E-elixir?" Professor Russo stuttered out.

"Yes," Vladimir said cooly, "I will provide all the magical ingredients you will need. I know the inhabitants of Earth do not deal with magic, but I heard you were an alchemist with incredible skills. I figured alchemy is close enough to potion making."

"But what if I can't m-make i-i-it?"

Vladimir turned to look at the pitiful man in front of him, "You don't want to know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a short chapter, but I needed a filler chapter. Anyway, I've been struggling to pull the plot together, but I think I've got it now. School started back up today, so I won't be updating every day. Maybe once a week, or every other week. Anyway, review your critiquescomments/questions! They'll help improve the story :)**


End file.
